The present invention relates to a bed and in particular to a portable folding bed contained within its own cabinet. In the past, most beds consisted of a horizontally elongated frame upon which a mattress is placed. These beds take up a large portion of the floor space of a bedroom. The problem of how much space is taken up by the bed has become more pronounced in recent years due to the high cost of constructing homes and the fact that bedrooms are being made smaller and smaller. As a result, many families have switched to bunk beds to conserve open or play space for their children. The use of a bunk bed results in a saving of at least half the square footage that a normal bed would take.
Also, in the past, beds that folded up into the wall, called Murphy beds, were used in hotels and apartments. These beds were fairly complicated in their structure, occupied considerable wall space and were fixed in place and could not be moved about the room.
It is an object of the invention to provide a collapsible bed that will save space in the bedroom.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a collapsible bed that is portable or movable within the room or to another room.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a folding bed that can be easily disassembled for shipping or storage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a folding bed that can be easily and safely operated by children.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an attractive piece of furniture in which the folding bed can be stored with everything out of sight.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel bunk bed that allows one of the beds to be used while the other is folded up out of the way.